The invention is in the field of automated wooden component connection apparatus of the type in which components are placed in position on a table (jigged) in the position in which they are to be fastened together, and connector plates (nailing plates) segmented from continuous connector plate strip are driven into said components, one from above, one from below through an opening in the table, for the fastening together of said components. This type of apparatus is well known in the art; reference may be made to the copending coassigned Ser. No. 09/347,326, filed Jul. 2, 1999, entitled Coil Advance Drive for an Apparatus for Applying Links of Connector Plate Coils to Wooden Frames, showing such apparatus, said application being incorporated herein by reference. An example of such a machine is Model No. 35500 Coilfed Machine available from MiTek Industries, Inc. of St. Louis, Mo. Another example of such a machine is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,816. These machines are characterized by their use of a coil of connector plate material, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,708, rather than preformed individual plates. Said prior apparatus is used, for example, to make hip roof trusses or wood crates, for manufacturing wooden frames for furniture or box springs, and to make other wood assemblies. The prior apparatus has been generally satisfactory but, at times, some difficulty has been encountered in the emplacement of the wood members in jigged position on the table due to the obstruction of the table by connector plate segmenting and driving instrumentalities overhanging the table.